


Selfless Deeds

by firewolfsg



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Mental Instability, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken will go to a lot of trouble to ensure his friends' happiness; even framing a rape on Schwarz...</p>
<p>Note: References made to the end of the Dramatic Precious Drama CD. Not Glϋhen compliant</p>
<p>Written: August 2005</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfless Deeds

Poor, poor SchuSchu. You can’t believe how you came to this state, can you? What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?

Mind-boggling, isn’t it? I’m sure your resident pre-cog thought the same, when he received his visions of this fate. Where did poor concerned Nagi take him for a long vacation? He must have thought he was going stark raving mad to see Weiß dressed like this. {Chuckle} We did look a sight, didn’t we? I’m sure you and Farfie appreciated it. We dressed up just for you.

Kritiker was nice enough to procure these costumes for us from the visiting shows. If I do say so myself, the Rum Tum Tugger looks purrr-fact on me doesn’t it? Goes so well with my Bagnucks. And Youji looks oh so cool as a clown, doesn’t he? You certainly overlooked his wires easily. And wasn’t Little Orphan Omi such a scream? The Farf certainly looked like he was stunned beyond words.

A mistake… You were so predictable. You fell so easily, I’m surprised Weiß hadn’t tried to take you pesky fiends out earlier. But it proved fortunate for my plans…

Tsk, tsk. Your mind is too clouded by the poison from Omi’s darts, SchuSchu. Why don’t you just sit back and die with some dignity, heh? Little Farfie has already gone ahead. He knew the score too well. It hurts God for you to die all because of misdirection, heh?

Why? You were convenient targets. But-- it wasn’t your fault, oh no. You probably aren’t aware at all why we three were after you. Would you like to know why you’re dying right now? I can let you in on the secret. As long as you don’t tell Youji or Omi… {snicker} you can thank me later for offering this little peace of mind.

Yes, you’ve probably guessed that something has happened to our fourth. Ay-- no, Ran. He’s decided to answer to his own name now. Ran. Poor confused, lost and depressed Ran…

You raped him. Left him shattered and broken; and so needy now-- So very clingy and afraid…

It wasn’t you? You know that, I know that. They don’t. {chuckling} No, no. You were convenient targets. Youji and Omi needed you. Right now, I can tell you that they are probably by Ran’s side. Assuring him that his attackers have been taken care of and that he’s safe now. Youji’s probably cradling him in his arms this very minute; rocking him and soothing him. Being just about the most attentive and protective bastard this side of the living you can care to find.

The man almost ran away once, did you know that? He suddenly felt his masculinity threatened to feel himself caring about Ran. He thought of himself as the ladies man; thought that his closeness to Ran was wrong and sick. Couldn’t have had this feeling bashed over his head at the worse time too; Ran was only just beginning to come out of his depression to respond to him.

Poor kitty... Ran hadn’t quite been the same after he killed the Master who taught him how to wield the Katana. He looked so lost and confused when he woke up in the hospital after that awful fight; almost like he was disappointed to be alive. Youji was actually doing a good job of bringing him back to himself before he started thinking of bolting.

Where do you factor in this whole situation? I’m getting to it, Precious. You’ll stay alive long enough to hear the tale, won’t you?

Youji, our little coward, was having second thoughts. Getting to be afraid of the feelings he was starting to have for Ran. I had to get him to shake that, do you understand? We were going to lose Ran to depression. Neither Omi nor I were able to pull him out, and Youji leaving… Well we couldn’t have that.

So… one night while Kudou was out clubbing again, just so he’d get out of the apartment and away from Ran… That night when I made sure, Omi wasn’t in either; that he was away checking on Kritiker and working on reforming it? I arranged to chloroform Ran and rape him in his own bed.

Oh, he didn’t know it was me, of course. I made sure he was blindfolded and tied down before I began; also used enough chloroform that he was mostly out of it. I didn’t want him to remember everything. In fact, the less he remembered the better. But it’s much too difficult to ‘gently’ rape someone, don’t you know? Not especially when he was so tight. He was too tight really… too tight for it to be anything other than virgin territory. {Sigh} I was sorry to rob Youji of the privilege. But it had to be done.

A truly distasteful activity, but it wasn’t exactly un-enjoyable. He was so sweet and tight and he struggled so-- ungh! This was my only chance to enjoy his body and so I did; fucked him into the mattress and then some. You understand right, SchuSchu? This had to look good when Youji returned.

And it was quite a lovely scene he found when he finally came back from his one-night-stand. He didn’t ransack the house, but I let him find me chloroformed and tied quite securely in the kitchen. My memory was a bit fuzzy at that time when he helped me back to my room, but I do remember his gasp when he entered Ran’s room to find him as I had left him.

Let me tell you, it was quite a sight. Bruises, bite marks, and ropes of semen splattered all over him… It was a small mercy that Ran was chloroformed but good. He was left not remembering much of his rape, just enough to traumatize him. On top of his current depression though, the rape was the last straw. Poor Ran-kun was a wrack.

Ahh, but our hero came through. Yes, Youji, our erstwhile playboy became instantly protective and possessive of our devastated redhead. We had no more worries that the two would eventually drift away and become alone again.

Yes, I know concern doesn’t equal love. But in times of need, Youji’s a good enough a friend that I know he won’t leave Ran now. Then, it’ll only be a tiny step closer for me to have them recognize and admit their love for each other. They do look so good together, you know?

Where do you come in? Why, we needed a villain to blame this on. And, surprise, surprise, Schwarz happened to be in Kyoto too. You and the Farf fitted the bill perfectly.

So once you’re gone, the last chapter of this sordid affair will be over. We’ll finally convinced Ran to face up to his sister again; he really needs his family and friends around him right now. We can soon start to consider moving back to Tokyo after we wrap up here. Anything to leave the bad memories behind, you know?

Why are you looking at me like that? Nothing that I did was in *my* interest. I did it all for my friends. They needed each other, but their blindness and pride would have conspired to keep them apart. It’s better this way. They’re together now. The ends justify the means. I’d have expected you of all people to understand that.

Good bye, SchuSchu. Thank you for playing your par--

R-- Ran… When--? Youji? Omi?

How could I? How could I what, Omi? How could I stand by and watch as one of my friends sank down the spiral of depression, while another threw himself into meaningless affairs and drink, night after night? How could I stand by and let them throw their happiness away because they feared society’s reaction to their relationship?

Help, Omi? I am not insane. Hell, we must all look a sight right now. A jelico cat, a clown, a little orphan Annie and a-- what are you, Ran? Oh yes, sleeping beauty.

SchuSchu?

What? You’re helping the bastard? What are you--?

Wait a minute? I brought you together and this the thanks I get? You’re all walking away from me? I did it *for* *you*! What’s a one nightstand between friends, heh? Ran? Youji?

…

Ungrateful bastards…

Omi?

Yes. Yes, I’ll wait. They’re-- they're not the sort you’d send Farfarello to, are they?

That’s a relief.

Yeah, maybe I’m not feeling too good. It’s the stress you know. But-- I-- I did it for them? Can’t you understand too? Wasn’t it all for the better?

You’ll visit me?

Thanks, Omi-kun.

Omi? How-- did?

Ran? He-- wanted to see Schuldig before he died? Huh-- If he hadn’t… I’d have gotten away with it, heh? Pity…

Oh. That wasn't it? He-- remembered... I-- didn’t know. He wasn’t supposed to remember. I thought it was better that he not-- know what happened… But how did he--

He-- recognized my cologne? I-- hadn’t considered that…

What’s that? Oh, my ride’s already here.

You’ll-- watch over them too, right, Omi? See that--

Right... I’ll see you-- when I see you then.

A nice rest? That’ll be-- nice, Omi. Take-- care of them.

*~*~*~*~*

  
**Epilogue**

Schuldig… I-- I must be in hell then, aren’t I? After all, where else could I possibly meet up with the likes of you again?

It’s been such a long time since I’ve seen Omi. I guess I understand why now. So… how did I die?

What’s wrong, SchuSchu? Cat got your tongue?

Actually, I’m surprised I haven’t met up with Farfarello yet. Didn’t he die before you did? I’d have thought I would see him first before I’d meet up with you.

You know? Hell’s not so bad if this is what it looks like; kinda boring. But then again, I guess I’d not be in so bad a level of Hell as the likes of Farfarello, heh? Yeah, I’m a murderer like him, but I had a cause for justice after all. Only really bad thing I did was-- to Ran.

But it was in his interest, you understand, don't you? I explained it to you before you died, didn’t I? Did you hold it against me?

Thanks. You have a big heart not to hold it against me for framing you. I’m sorry you and the Farf had to die.

Yeah, see you around, Schuldig.

*~*~*~*~*

Schuldig accepted the lit cigarette as soon as he exited the hospital. He drew in a lungful of smoke and shuddered as he let his breath out again.

“So… Can you-- honestly stay angry with him?” His companion asked as he likewise took a drag on his cigarette.

“He-- he’s living in his own world…” The German shakily took another puff on his smoke. “I-- his mind was as fractured as, if not more so than, Jei’s.”

“The doctors haven’t been able to make any progress with him.” Youji tapped on his shoulder and gestured towards the car park.

“Haven’t either you or Ran gone to see him? He-- in his mind, whatever he did was in your interest.”

Youji shook his head sadly. “Omi and I have been afraid of how he might react if he meets us again. And-- you know we’re not sure if Ran’s ready to face him yet.”

Schuldig nodded sympathetically. “How can it ever be forgiven…”

“He was a friend. Ran will try anything for a friend.” Was the soft reply.

“Where do I come in?” Schuldig tilted his head towards Youji as they walked towards where he had parked the Seven.

“Hey, we took care of you for four months--“

“Out of your mixed up sense of obligation, I might add… Are-- we friends?”

“You made your peace with us…”

Schuldig nodded as he paused a moment to take another drag on his cigarette. “Crawford called me the other day. Asked if what he saw happening was true.”

“And?”

“He still doesn’t believe that I’m part of Weiß. Not after I was so vehement about quitting Schwarz.”

Youji chuckled as he waved towards the passenger seat of the Seven. “Ran and I couldn’t very well continue to function without a third, Omi’s too important to risk and you’ve been staying with us so…”

“Aww, Yotan. And here I thought you liked me.”

Youji’s eyes locked with Shuldig’s as he told him solemnly: “We both do.”

“… Crawford-- he said-- to be happy.”

“Let's go home, SchuSchu. Ran’s waiting for us.”

“...with Aya-chan discreetly standing out of his sight but in our view, no doubt holding a rolling pin ready in case we upset him.” Schuldig rolled his eyes as he climbed into the seat. “That’s the part Crawford laughed the hardest about.”

“How this little girl is lording it over all of us? She’s a Fujimiya. Why is it any surprise? The female of the species is always the more dangerous one.” Youji laughed as he started the Seven, ready to drive them home to join their love and his sister.

~End~


End file.
